The present invention relates to a device for machine tools, serving to extract chips and dust generated by machining operations.
In particular, the invention relates to a dust extraction device for installation on the toolhead of a multi-axis machine tool.
The prior art embraces machine tools equipped with dust extraction devices that comprise suction ports positionable near a tool while in the process of machining. A drawback with such ports is that there are limits on how near the machining area they can be placed, given the unpredictable shapes and sizes of workpieces, the dissimilar sizes of the different tools likely to be used in succession during a machining cycle, and indeed the dimensions of the suction ports themselves, which would be incompatible with certain movements and operations performed by the machine, such as tool changes.
Clearly, a direct consequence of the above noted drawback is that machining chips and dust tend to be removed less effectively, since the force of suction diminishes significantly as the distance from the machining area increases.
The aforementioned drawback has been overcome, at least in part, with the adoption of dust extraction devices comprising a removable extractor hood built into the machine and encircling the tool clamped to the spindle.
With this arrangement, the dust generated in the course of machining can be extracted with greater effectiveness. This outcome is achieved as a result both of equipping the machine with a new automatic system by which the hood is removed before the tool change occurs and reinstated after the new tool has been fitted, and of equipping the actual hood with a set of manually installed extensions selectable according to the length of the tool in use.
Whilst the drawback in question, to reiterate, is at least partially overcome with this solution, the solution itself is not without drawbacks.
In particular, not only does the expedient of a removable extractor hood dictate the inclusion of a purpose-designed, cumbersome magazine in which to store a reserve of different size hoods selectable to suit the tool currently in use, it still does not solve problems connected with the unpredictable and/or varying geometry of the workpiece.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks outlined above by providing a dust extraction device for machine tools that will be functional, as well as practical and effective in use.